


Choose Your Own Adventure

by PitFTW



Series: Eruri Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitFTW/pseuds/PitFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Eruri Week Day 2: Choices. This is an experimental fanfic, where Levi's story is guided by the reader's choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choose your own adventure

_A/N: Written for Eruri Week Day 2. This is a bit of an experiment as far as stories go. This is written like CYOA. I hope you can help Levi find a happy ending!_

 

 

 

* * *

Mornings were not always the best times of day for most people. In particular, this morning seemed to be much more tense than most. Of course, there was no wonder: today marked yet another expedition outside the walls, which meant that a good majority of the members of the Survey Corps had spent a large chunk of it bustling around moving materials, fixing up 3D Maneuver Gear, and comforting newbies who were too busy crying about wanting their mommies to do anything useful.

Having received his usual 2-3 hours of sleep the night before, Levi sat in Erwin’s office, nursing his morning cup of tea. He had been called to the man’s office earlier that day to go over the usual formation and, as usual, give Erwin some reprieve in between paperwork through his usual biting insults. Oh, and of course, just like any other morning before the expedition, Erwin would suddenly receive an enormous pile of letters from Lord such and such from the inner walls saying that the Survey Corps was a waste of money that was better spent on the Military Police. The Commander sat reading them now, his mind all too focused on the latest batch of insults to be able to acknowledge Levi’s presence.

Well, that would never do.

 

 

* * *

_Do you:_

[Interrupt the Commander?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199160)

or

[Let him keep reading? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199223)


	2. Interrupt the Commander

Levi turned in his chair to regard his commanding officer. Erwin was bent almost in half over his desk, mouth set in a frown, eyebrows low. His lips moved ever so slightly as he continued to absorb the words before him. Whatever it was, from the way Erwin moved his lips, Levi knew immediately that it was useless to continue reading, and honestly, Erwin needed to concentrate on more important things than the empty threats of some noble who thought that the Military Police would be able to handle a Titan without shitting their pants.

“Hey,” he said quietly, raising his voice his above the usual volume. Erwin paused in his reading, looking up a bit to meet Levi’s gaze. For a moment, he said nothing, too busy searching through those inquisitive, sharp blue eyes to do much more than stare. Then, he tossed his head. “You should stop reading those things. We both know that no matter what they say, they can just shove their opinions up their asses.” 

For the first time that morning, Erwin smiled and put down his papers, straightening up in his chair. “Some threats may not be as empty as they seem, Levi. There may be some hidden meaning to them, after all.” a small smirk appeared at the corners of Erwin’s lips as he continued speaking. “For example, one of them may send some thug from the Underground after me, one of these days.” 

* * *

_Do you:_

[Walk around the desk?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199250)

or

[Stay seated where you are?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199292)


	3. Let him keep reading

Levi turned in his chair to regard at his commanding officer. Erwin was bent almost in half over his desk, mouth set in a frown, eyebrows low. His lips moved ever so slightly as he continued to absorb the words before him, and though it was on the very tip of his tongue to make some scathing remark, Levi held his tongue. After all, whatever Erwin was reading in front of him could be an important report and not some noble’s pompous weight-throwing, as Levi assumed. Then again, the overly flowery script of the words on the paper said something else; no wonder Erwin was bent almost in half, Levi couldn’t read that shit if he tried. 

They sat like that for a few minutes more, the silence between them interrupted only by the occasional shuffle of papers or scratch of Erwin’s pen. Levi, for his part, remained still, gaze focused on some point far away. As per usual, his mind was racing, wondering just how many more men would be led to their deaths today, and how many of those cocky youths outside would ride back (that is, if they could ride at all), traumatized by the sights outside the walls. Titans were grotesque beasts, the sort that would only crawl out of the deepest ditches of a man’s nightmares. They consumed human flesh, yes, but it was more for the bloodlust than any nutrition a human corpse would provide. Hange, perhaps, would one day discover why, but of course, for now, all they could do was hope to capture something outside the walls, and-

A knock on the door ripped Levi from his thoughts. Erwin, too, was also shocked from his stupor, nearly dropping his papers on the floor as he- quite abruptly- straightened up in his seat. Levi released the breath he did not know he had been holding as Erwin ordered the person on the other side to enter.

* * *

_Do you:_

[Stand up and take your place behind Erwin’s desk?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199385)

or

[Stand up and crawl under Erwin’s desk? (NSFW)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199403)


	4. Walk around the desk

After placing his teacup down, Levi stood, bringing himself up to his full height of 160 centimeters. Much to his displeasure, he was once again sorely reminded that, even from his sitting position, Erwin still trumped him by an inch or two. 

No matter. 

He walked around the desk, not stopping until he stood directly in front of the commander’s right side, said man turning so that he was almost fully facing Levi. The smile remained on his lips, and the playful light continued to dance in his eyes. Levi, having trained in the art of “resting bitch face”, as the younger cadets called it, did not smile back.

“You’ll be pretty hard-pressed to find more underground thugs with 3D Maneuver Gear,” Levi said quietly. “And even if you could, I doubt you’d find anyone halfway to ‘not absolute shit’ with it.”

Erwin turned his chair until he was now fully facing the other man, the smile still dancing playfully on his lips. “Oh? And what would you say makes you more skilled than others at it?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Practice?”

The commander laughed. It was a baritone murmur that escaped from his chest, rumbling gently, like a roll of thunder. “Practice does make perfect, as the saying goes. Although…” he patted his lap. “There are some other skills that I think could certainly use some practice.”

* * *

_Do you:_

[Sit on his lap? (NSFW)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199322)

or

[Stay standing where you are?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199337)


	5. Stay seated where you are

Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back a little, resting his back against the chair. “The day any of them find someone from that place who can get to you will be the day I eat my cravat.” to make his point, he held up the loose end of said article, examining it briefly before turning his gaze back to Erwin. “And I’ll make sure it is absolutely spotless first.” 

Erwin laughed, a gentle rumble that mirrored that of a thunder roll. “They’ll have to go through you first, won’t they?”

Before Levi could answer, a knock sounded at the door. Erwin’s posture straightened a little as he gave the order to enter. Levi, for his part, straightened up and tried his best to look as disinterested as possible. 

A soldier entered, one of the newer cadets, and saluted. It was stiff, rather sloppy, and Levi could see the tension in his muscles practically radiating off of him. But he said nothing as the new soldier (again, rather stiffly) opened his mouth and delivered the message he was so obviously dying to deliver.

“Commander, sir! The Survey Corps is ready to move out on our newest expedition outside the walls, sir! We will move out on your command, sir!” 

The overuse of the word “sir” was aggravating, and Levi had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, if only so the cadet wouldn’t shit his pants. He understood that Erwin could be intimidating at times, but honestly, there were certain things too annoying to the human ears to be allowed. Hange’s singing was one of them. The other thing was what this command had just dared to do. 

“Thank you,” Erwin said, taking the cadet’s message with a smile and a nod. “Please see to it that everyone does one last check of supplies, then please tell the Squad Leaders to get everyone into formation. Captain Levi and I shall join you shortly.” 

* * *

[To the expedition! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200591)


	6. Sit on his lap (NSFW)

Levi pursed his lips, taking stock of the situation. They would have to leave, very soon. From the sounds outside, he could tell that people were just beginning to saddle up, and that sooner or later, one of the Squad Leaders would send a subordinate to tell Erwin that they were all ready. These moments before expeditions were never time to dawdle, and it could mean death for both of them, should they be too busy enjoying each other’s bodies to check to make sure they had enough gas, or sharp enough blades, or anything of that sort.

But Erwin’s lap was just so open, so inviting…

It was almost shameful how immediate his reaction was, but there was no going back now. Levi walked over and rather elegantly sat on his commander’s lap, spreading his legs slightly so that their crotch areas could meet. Erwin smiled as he reached up and gently cupped the back of Levi’s head, putting just enough pressure for the other man to know the silent order that was being given to him. 

He leaned forward and met Erwin’s lips with his own, gently melting into Erwin’s touch as the kiss continued. His hands, swift as his movement on the battlefield, fluttered to and fro, taking in every inch of Erwin’s chest and cursing the clothing barrier that kept him from fully touching the bronze of Erwin’s skin. His commander’s large, gentle hands busied themselves with Levi’s straps in the meantime, expertly picking apart every clasp, every button and zipper and whatever else in between, and it did not take long before the straps were discarded to one side and the captain’s jacket to another.

But Levi, too, was hungry to see Erwin fully naked, and even as his commander kissed his chest and placed lovebites on every inch of skin exposed, he continued to undress Erwin, helping him shrug off his jacket and shirt, as well as remove the accursed straps. Practical though they were in battle, they were nothing but a hinderance in the bedroom.

Erwin was absolutely flawless: rippling muscles covered by gently tanned skin marred only by the occasional scar. Some of these scars were white, deep but faded with time, while others were fresh, like spring grass. Levi paid particular attention to one just under his commander’s collarbone, suckling on the spot where, in a practice bout, his blade had knicked a little too much.

Erwin, for his part, roamed everywhere he could reach, revering Levi’s body just as much, if not more than that idiot cult revered the walls. Here before him was a true treasure, pale and unyielding, but oh so willing when prompted. His touch was like fire racing around his skin, and it was all that Levi could do to lean on him, continuing to place lovebites and licks all over Erwin’s bronzed skin, half drunk on the musky scent of his commander’s passion. He held onto Erwin like some veritable drug, and every touch reminded him that Erwin, too, was hooked.

Once they were covered in enough lovebites to make even the most promiscuous of men blush, Erwin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an all too familiar bottle of oil.

* * *

_Do you:_

[Allow Erwin to open the bottle? (Top Erwin)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199349)

or

[Take the bottle and open it? (Top Levi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10199367)


	7. Stay standing where you are

Levi pursed his lips, taking stock of the situation. They would have to leave, very soon. From the sounds outside, he could tell that people were just beginning to saddle up, and that sooner or later, one of the Squad Leaders would send a subordinate to tell Erwin that they were all ready. These moments before expeditions were never time to dawdle, and it could mean death for both of them, should they be too busy enjoying each other’s bodies to check to make sure they had enough gas, or sharp enough blades, or anything of that sort.

But Erwin’s lap was just so open, so inviting…

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts. Despite the disappointment spreading on his commander’s face, Levi was secretly relieved; there was no telling the disaster that could have unfolded had he taken Erwin’s invitation. Erwin swiveled to face the door while Levi straightened stiffly and resumed his passive glare. At a single word from the commander, the door opened.

A soldier entered, one of the newer cadets, and saluted. It was stiff, rather sloppy, and Levi could see the tension in his muscles practically radiating off of him. But he said nothing as the new soldier (again, rather stiffly) opened his mouth and delivered the message he was so obviously dying to deliver.

“Commander, sir! The Survey Corps is ready to move out on our newest expedition outside the walls, sir! We will move out on your command, sir!” 

The overuse of the word “sir” was aggravating, and Levi had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, if only so the cadet wouldn’t shit his pants. He understood that Erwin could be intimidating at times, but honestly, there were certain things too annoying to the human ears to be allowed. Hange’s singing was one of them. The other thing was what this command had just dared to do.

“Thank you,” Erwin said, taking the cadet’s message with a smile and a nod. “Please see to it that everyone does one last check of supplies, then please tell the Squad Leaders to get everyone into formation. Captain Levi and I shall join you shortly.” 

* * *

[To the expedition!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200591)


	8. Allow Erwin to open the bottle (Erwin Tops)

Levi sat there, watching quietly as Erwin opened the bottle and poured a small bit of oil on his hand, coating his fingers carefully. This was the part that never failed to make Levi nervous, though his face remained as impassive (or as impassive as it could be, while flushed and panting for release) as ever. He reached behind the man and carefully circled the single ring of puckered muscle with one finger, but did not push in, choosing instead to ask permission.

Levi allowed his head to fall onto Erwin’s shoulder, his entire body already beginning to tremble with anticipation. “What are you waiting for? Stick it in.” 

And the moment Erwin’s finger entered, Levi let out a pleased sigh. Erwin’s fingers were large and strong, and seemed to always know exactly where to go. In spite of himself, Levi arched his back into the intrusion, his hole greedily swallowing the appendage as Erwin carefully added another, once he deemed Levi comfortable enough. He began scissoring with all the precision of a well-trained soldier, and it was all Levi could do to grip onto his lover and muffle his own moans. You never know when a subordinate was hdiing just outside your door, after all, and-

Erwin’s clever fingers brushed against his prostate and he moaned, all inhibition forgotten. Pleasure thrummed through his body as he relaxed his muscles, loosening himself and allowing Erwin to scissor even more. The commander kept one steady hand on Levi, the only noise from him being an occasional hum or sigh as on his fingers alone, Levi became completely undone. His moans and pants echoed off the walls of the office, and it was only when Erwin’s fingers left him that he was left feeling emptier than he had ever been.

Oh, but such a feeling would not last long. For after a quick pause to slick up his cock, Erwin was once again within Levi, with a vengeance, trading his fingers for his cock as he all but grabbed Levi’s hips and slammed him directly down on the waiting member. Levi gasped, his back arching as this new intrusion took the place of Erwin’s fingers, unable to grasp on to any coherent thought as his mind spiraled and gave way to nothing but the heat pooling in his belly.

Erwin’s cock was hot and thick, but used as expertly as a flesh-paring blade. Over and over again, he pumped himself into Levi’s body, and desperately did Levi meet his pace, desperately riding his lover and urging him on. Over and over again, Levi would raise himself until just the very tip of Erwin’s cock was still within him, then drop directly onto it, striking his prostate with deadly accuracy and causing even more moans to be ripped from his throat. 

All throughout this, he could hear Erwin praising him, worshipping him, calling him things like perfect and flawless and beautiful. And, for once in his lifetime, Levi believed him, truly believed him, because he was the only man who could ever make Levi feel this way, who could make every single bit of him sing.

The heat was beginning to become too much. Lost in the throes of their passion, they were unable to stop. And as their breathing became harder, their pace became more erratic, and finally, finally Erwin too lost himself amidst the sounds of Levi’s moans and screams.

They climaxed together, each other’s names on their lips, holding each other like they would never let go again.

**END**


	9. Take the bottle and open it

Erwin was strong, but Levi was quick, and it was with a single swipe that the bottle was in Levi’s hands, not Erwin’s. Not that the commander was complaining, of course. The fire in his eyes never died down as he looked at Levi, face flushed and lips swollen from their heavy make out before. Levi stood up from his commander’s lap grinning greedily at the numerous lovebites that littered the other man’s chest.

He was going to make sure that Erwin was covered by he end of their little session.

Without a word, he grabbed Erwin by the shoulder and slammed him face-first into the desk, sending paperwork and ink bottles flying. Erwin, strong as he was, was still caught completely off-guard by the sudden show of strenght, and not for the first time did he remind himself that Levi was much, much stronger than he looked. With his ass lifted so invitingly up in the air, it was all Levi could do to smack it before opening the bottle and covering his fingers in the oil.

One finger slid easily into Erwin, and it wasn’t long before Levi added another. His lover moaned and sighed happily at the intrusions, his back arching slightly to better allow leverage. Of course, Erwin could never be satisfied on just fingers alone; he was a rather greedy lover, Levi had to admit, but luckily for him, his dear captain would always deliver.

Erwin’s ass was tight and hot, but that did not make it feel any less good as Levi entered. If anything, it felt even better as the walls of his commander’s ass undulated all around his cock, causing his head to spin. Today, he was going to make sure that his commander would come undone, that only he would ever be the one to see Erwin so very vulnerable. He began moving at Erwin’s command, and it was not long before the man beneath him was moaning and writhing, pleasure singing through his veins as Levi picked up the pace.

Levi made good on his silent promise as he leaned forward and began gently suckling at the golden expanse of skin beneath him, his every thrust melting into Erwin’s moans as more and more of Erwin’s back bruised and bloomed red beneath Levi’s lips. At one point, his commander jerked suddenly, mouth open in a silent scream, and he knew then and there that he had hit his lover’s most tender spot. From then on, he redoubled his efforts to aim and thrust, his speed leaving Erwin almost no room to recover from any of the thrusts in between.

As he neared his climax, he reached around and grabbed Erwin’s cock, stroking the throbbing, red-hot member with everything he had left in him. The combination of the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock was too much for his commander; Erwin came with a loud cry, splattering his desk with white, stick fluid. He rode out his orgasm as Levi continued to thrust, but soon after, the captain did as well, not even bothering to pull out as he fell across Erwin’s back and moaned. 

They stayed like that for a few moments more, basking in the afterglow of their passion. 

Neither of them knew that, outside, two Squad Leaders were watching. Luckily for Mike, Hange had brought extra tissues. 

**END**


	10. Stand up and take your place behind Erwin's desk

As soon as the order to enter passed Erwin’s lips, Levi stood up. There were times when he would stay seated because he was too comfortable to move, but today was not one of those days. No, he was going to give whoever this was the stink-eye as they came in, because even if he would never admit it, some reactions to his gaze were quite funny. He took his place at Erwin’s side just as the door opened.

A soldier entered, one of the newer cadets, and saluted. It was stiff, rather sloppy, and Levi could see the tension in his muscles practically radiating off of him. But he said nothing as the new soldier (again, rather stiffly) opened his mouth and delivered the message he was so obviously dying to deliver. He tried his best to look at Erwin at this point, but there was the ever so inevitable shift of gaze, until the poor cadet was all but paralyzed by Levi’s stare.

“C-C-C-C-C-Commandersirthesurveycorpsisreadytomoveoutonour-”

Erwin held up a hand. The soldier’s mouth clamped shut with a sharp click. In spite of himself, Levi felt a small smirk beginning to rise on his features. But as soon as it began, he berated himself; there was no time for games. He schooled his features back into his usual disinterested stare as Erwin calmed the soldier down and asked him to deliver his message plainly. 

“Commander, sir! The Survey Corps is ready to move out on our newest expedition outside the walls, sir! We will move out on your command, sir!” 

The overuse of the word “sir” was aggravating, and Levi had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, if only so the cadet wouldn’t shit his pants. He understood that Erwin could be intimidating at times, but honestly, there were certain things too annoying to the human ears to be allowed. Hange’s singing was one of them. The other thing was what this command had just dared to do.

“Thank you,” Erwin said, taking the cadet’s message with a smile and a nod. “Please see to it that everyone does one last check of supplies, then please tell the Squad Leaders to get everyone into formation. Captain Levi and I shall join you shortly.” 

* * *

[To the expedition!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200591)


	11. Crawl under Erwin's desk (NSFW)

Levi’s reaction was immediate. With the speed that he was so famous for, he was out of his chair and at his commander’s desk by the time the doorknob began to turn. As the door began to swing open, Levi’s slim body had already carefully wedged itself into the cavity beneath Erwin’s desk. The commander, for his part, remained completely impassive, his face not giving away anything about Levi’s movements as the footsteps of the soldier approached. 

Erwin had been trained well.

From his position beneath the desk, Levi could hear voices. Something about the Survey Corps being ready to head out at any moment, and something else about supplies. Of course, Levi was not listening; he and Erwin had planned and wondered about this for weeks, and now was just as good of an opportunity as any to carry things out. If anything, this was the best time- anything could go wrong during an expedition.

Levi tuned out the murmur of voices from above as he leaned forward and placed his head between the commander’s spread legs, gently nuzzling his crotch area. Almost instantaneously, Erwin’s cock responded, growing to half-mast. He could hear the slightest hitch in Erwin’s voice as he spoke to the soldier and smirked; this was only the beginning.

Now that the member had made itself known, Levi was all too prepared to take it into his mouth. And take it into his mouth he did, gently nibbling at the tip before engulfing the head, relishing the slightest tinge of pre-cum that had managed to leak out in between the fibers Erwin’s pants. He wanted, oh so badly, to remove them, to free the trapped cock so that it may stand before him in all its glory. But these accursed straps impeded his progress, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from making too much noise. 

Erwin was talking about the weather now, his voice once again schooled to its usual calm baritone. Levi redoubled his efforts, gently suckling on the cock before once again nibbling at the tip. But there was no change in the commander’s inflection, no hitch in his voice.

Bullshit.

Levi always kept a dagger at his hip, though he knew it may as well be a butter knife. Even so, there had to be a use for it, and now it would serve a grand purpose. Without a word, Levi removed it and quickly began to slice the cloth over Erwin’s crotch area to ribbons, noting with some sort of sadistic pleasure that a tinge of fear colored Erwin’s words as he spoke. For a moment, Levi paused, dagger’s progress only halfway across the massive expanse of Erwin’s crotch area, fearing that he would give them away. But his commander was resolute and remained as calm as he possibly could under the circumstances; after all, it had to be quite stressful to suddenly find a knife near your crotch.

But the moment the cloth over his crotch area had been cut away, Erwin’s member sprang to full hardness. For a moment, Levi paused, staring wide-eyed at it. Erwin’s cock was so much bigger from this position, and from the way precum absolutely gushed from its tip, he was prepared to enjoy it. Without another moment’s hesitation, Levi discarded the dagger somewhere underneath the desk and leaned forward, finally, finally, taking the large cock into his heated mouth. The taste of precum, the feel of Erwin’s golden pubic hairs immediately assaulted his senses, and for a moment, he was nearly overwhelmed. 

He was absolutely merciless, tongue swirling, teeth gently scraping, and slowly but surely taking in every inch. It did not take him long before he was forced to deep-throat the gorgeous cock, and he soon found himself gently licking along one of the many blue veins that ran down his commander’s member. Up above, he could hear the way Erwin’s words began to slur, how the hitch of his breath became more pronounced, to the point where the soldier even  _asked_  Erwin what was wrong.

At some point, the soldier walked out, and it was the very moment that Erwin reached under the desk and laced his fingers through Levi’s raven locks. He was attempting to speak, but the combination of Levi’s clever tongue and undulating throat silenced him, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from coming too early. But Levi was good- and he knew it. 

“L-Levi, I’m-”

Erwin stood no chance. He came quickly and without mercy, Levi’s name on his lips as a warm, slightly bitter fluid filled the captain’s mouth. He swallowed easily before releasing Erwin’s cock with a slight pop and crawling from beneath his desk. His own member, which he had not taken stock of until now, strained his pants. 

For a moment, Erwin simply sat there, practically glowing with how sated he was. Then, he blinked and sharpness replaced the hazy look in his blue eyes. 

“Remind me to ask where you learned to do that with your mouth…” Erwin murmured as he turned his attention to Levi. For a moment, he glanced down at the sorry state of his pants. “But did you really have to destroy them like this? I happened to like this pair…” 

Levi shrugged. “I wanted you, it was in my way, I got rid of it.” then, he added, “I’ll sew it back up, but won’t have much time to do that before the expedition. You’ll need to put on a new pair of pants until then.” 

“Later,” Erwin answered lightly. “I have something to take care of first.” as he spoke, an absolutely predatory look entered those blue eyes.

Levi never stood a chance. 

**END**


	12. The Expedition

Levi stood in front of the gates. Or, more precisely, Levi sat on his horse, who stood in front of the gates. The Survey Corps was ready to begin its newest expedition beyond the walls. The very air seemed to hum in anticipation as horses trotted and snorted, as people whispered and prayed. 

There were no villagers bustling around and working at the moment. All eyes were on the Survey Corps. There was pity amongst them, but mostly derision; the nobles weren’t the only ones within the walls who thought the Survey Corps’ mission to be pointless. And yet, here they were, no doubt secretly wishing that they would come back with  _something_  useful for once. Because land was beginning to disappear, and humanity could not live behind walls forever. 

Because of the lack of hustling, there was no noise to ease anyone’s spirits. Tension clouded the members of the Survey Corps. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Even the quiet rumbling of gears mashing together as the gates opened up did nothing to lessen it. 

Then, Erwin’s voice cut through the silence like a flesh-paring blade, tearing the tension asunder as his horse’s powerful hoofbeats thundered around the walls. Soon after, the shouts of Survey Corps soldiers and hoofbeats alike mingled alongside his orders as the expedition beyond the walls began.

As was ordered, Levi rode near Erwin, but far enough from him that he could protect the most vital part of their formation. His cloak fluttered behind him as he once again became attuned to the steady rhythm of the horse beneath him, and the infinite expanse of sky above. The sun seemed to glare at them today, its harsh rays blinding many, but they all gritted their teeth and endured; to be blind in Titan Country meant death for them all.

They rode like this in relative silence for a while, occasional Titan sightings aside. Despite the numerous flares painting the sky a strange mixture of red and green, the Survey Corps’ way was clear. They were going to establish a supply in Titan country today, then see if they could finally fulfill Hange’s greatest wish: capturing a Titan alive.

Levi looked up as a black flare rose up on his right. Abnormal. He would need to be prepared if it came this way. A black flare shot up suddenly to his left as well, causing him to frown. Great. Some idiot might’ve been messing with his flare and made it go off. It would make it quite hard to pinpoint the exact location of the Titan with this stupid interruption.

He could feel the shaking of the earth, as well as hear the booming footsteps of an approaching Titan. The right guard should be trained enough to take it out. But on the other hand, there were a few newbies in that column as well…

* * *

_Do you:_

[Leap into action?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200762)

or

[Keep riding?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200807)


	13. Leap into action

Without warning, an Abnormal split through the ranks, nearly trampling over soldiers and supply carts alike as it charged towards the central ranks, where Erwin rode. It was a rather ugly beast, as all Titans were, with a huge potbelly like thing and a lolling tongue. Its head swayed back and fourth precariously, as if barely attached to its neck.

Levi grimaced and spat on the ground, then grabbed his blades. If that thing thought it was getting anywhere  _near_  Erwin, it had another thing coming. In a single, fluid motion, Levi leaped off his horse and shot out one of his cables, making it attach to the oncoming Titan. He swung around it quickly, wind rushing through his veins as he shot another cable to gain vantage, then spun towards the nape of the neck. His flesh-paring blades seared through the skin, cleaving it like butter. One meter wide, ten centimeters across; a perfect hit.

But the Abnormal’s stinking, steaming body barely had time to fall before another one broke through the ranks, this time on Levi’s left. Just like before, he shot out his cables and attacked, spinning his way all the way up the Abnormal’s arm as it tried to grab at him, the Titan’s steaming blood flying everywhere as he once again managed to cleave off the perfect depth of skin. Once again the corpse fell and Levi’s loyal horse ran towards his master as he landed, the captain quickly swinging his way back on and kicking its flanks. 

Three more black plumes appeared all around him, and three more Abnormals broke through the ranks. Levi barely had time to wonder how the fuck so many happened to be in the area before he was forced to rear his horse sharply to the side as some other soldier’s horse came flying at him. Evidently, whoever ate that one was fond of throwing horses around. Levi snarled as he grabbed his blades yet again; the amount of damage three Abnormals could do, even between elite soldiers, was devastating. 

Then, there was a shout.

One Abnormal, fifteen meters, right at the very front of the formation.

Erwin.

It was going for Erwin.

* * *

_Do you:_

[Kill the three behind you?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200852)

or

[Kill the one going for Erwin?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10200864)


	14. Keep riding

The right guard should be able to handle this. Levi grit his teeth and looked forward, concentrating on riding ahead and what Erwin’s next orders would be. Despite this, he still kept a hand on one of his blades, just in case the right guard would be unable to deal with the Titan.

Suddenly, the left ranks scattered, and out of nowhere came another Abnormal. Crawling on all fours, it made its way towards Levi like a spider upon its prey. Levi snarled and leaped up, only to have his cable jerk suddenly. He cried out and turned his head, realizing too late that the Abnormal from the right ranks was right behind him, and frowning at him, as though it knew he what had done to so many of its brethren before. 

The left Abnormal’s head came up to grab him, but Levi’s blade was faster. He sliced off some of the fingers, causing the Abnormal to rear back, allowing some from the left guard to sneak up behind it and finish it off. The right one, meanwhile, reared its arm back, preparing to slam Levi to the ground. 

Levi released his second cable, directly into the beast’s eye. The Titan roared and raised both hands to pluck at the thing in its eye, releasing Levi’s other cable in the process. Wind whistled through his veins as Levi swung around to the nape of the neck and spun, his spinning blades slicing through it easily. 

He barely had time to register three more black plumes appearing around him before he was at it again, spinning through the air like some vengeful whirlwind. Left and right, Titans fell to the fury of his blades, and it was not until the steam from the bodies clouded his vision and his senses that his gas finally ran out and he fell, hitting the ground hard and skidding.

Levi groaned, blinking a little to try to keep the steam out of his eyes. There was a large shape approaching him. Tall, hulking… Another Titan? 

Levi gripped his blades.

* * *

_Do you:_

Attack?

or

Hold?

 


	15. Kill the three behind you

These three Titans were interrupting the expedition. They seemed to think that, just because they were Abnormal, they somehow gained privileges to make the expedition more hellish than it needed to be. No matter; they could be dealt with swiftly and without remorse.

Levi’s cables came up and immediately, he was sent spiraling over to the nearest Abnormal. He didn’t had time to make sure that his cut was deep and wide enough before he was practically flying at another, then another. It was complete instinct to him now, the way he flew left and right, and the steaming bodies that marked a path behind him were the only evidence that he had done anything at all.

Erwin, for his part, was also no slouch. As soon as Levi was back on his horse, Erwin was in the air as well, flying around the Abnormal going for him as though he truly had wings. His movements were elegant, despite his large size, and it did not take long for the Titan to cave beneath his blades, helped by numerous soldiers who had rushed to their commander’s defense. Privately, Levi smiled to himself; even as a commander, Erwin never allowed his skills to waver.

For a moment, there was a lull in the fight. But just as things were beginning to settle again, even more black plumes painted the skies. They were everywhere, all around the Survey Corps, making it impossible to pinpoint  _anything_  around them.

Then, the rumbling began.

It was a mere tremor, at first, but there was no denying that it was there. Then, it escalated from rumble to earthquake, as though hundreds of Abnormals were making their way through the formation.

And there were.

He could hear the loud cries of the soldiers as they appeared, seeming to crawl up from the deepest pits of hell as the Abnormals, at least fifty, perhaps hundreds, burst through the ranks. Soldiers left and right leaped from their horses and attacked as they came, Levi amongst them. Left and right, forward and back, up and down, it was a never-ending cycle. Where had these Abnormals come from? Why were they not stopping?

Where was Erwin?

* * *

_Do you:_

[Search for Erwin?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10204236)

or

[Keep Fighting?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486407/chapters/10204212)


	16. Kill the one going for Erwin

Levi slammed his heels into his horse’s flank, urging it forward at top speed as he charged towards the Abnormal in Erwin’s path. Up ahead, he could see his commander preparing to leap into action, his hands already on his blades. But Levi was faster; before anyone could react, he was spinning through the air, held aloft by the cables attached to the body of the Abnormal. 

It went down before his blades, and he leaped off, turning to face what he expected to be Erwin’s grateful smile.

Then, he screamed.

Hundreds of Abnormals. Appearing out of nowhere. No doubt, most of the Corps was wiped out. Erwin sat there on his horse, frozen. What was going on? 

There was no time to ask that. Levi grit his teeth and turned to his horse.

There was no horse.

A Titan munched happily on it, then reached for Levi. Another one charged at them. A third began happily crawling towards them as well.

Erwin shouted an order, but was cut off suddenly mid-sentence. Levi dodged the Titan’s hand and sliced off its thumb. A shadow loomed above him.

An especially hairy Titan was squeezing Erwin in its fist.

**END**


	17. Keep fighting

Levi was dizzy. No, he was more than that; he was nearly blind. The heat of the Titans, the steam from their bodies, it was all a recipe for disaster. He landed on the ground, stumbling from the nausea that had suddenly overtaken him, but was soon in the air again. No matter what, he should never stop fighting. To stop fighting was to fail Erwin. To stop fighting would be a choice he would aways regret.

Where was Erwin? He spun around and around and around, his blades like whirling beams of light as he went. Where did these Abnormals come from? He could feel the cold, clammy skin of titanic hands grabbing at him as he whirled past, but he got the better of them and quickly sliced their flesh to smithereens. Glowing, void eyes glowered at him as he passed, promising him endless nightmares for days on end.

Where was Erwin? 

He heard something a mile away. Erwin? That sounded like Erwin’s shout. But how could he follow it if he couldn’t see?

Levi blindly retched his way through the Titans, but more and more seemed to come. Somewhere far away, he could hear a woman sobbing, and a man wailing, and children playing, and the laughter of two friends long lost to the cruel reaches of time.

Something blonde and large loomed ahead. It turned to him, revealing cold blue eyes.

Erwin?

A titanic hand reached out and enclosed him.

Embrace? 

The last thing he saw was a huge, gaping maw. 

**END**


	18. Search for Erwin

Fuck all of these Titans. He could kill them easily, if he wanted to. There was a much more important mission in his heart: he needed to find Erwin, before it was too late. Strong though the commander was, there was no way that he could take on this many Abnormals at once. Levi swung easily through the mass of Titans, killing some, dodging others, and doing his best not to breathe in too much of their disgusting stench. 

A flash of gold caught his eye as he sliced through the nape of a Titan with a beard, and for a brief moment, everything was right. He could see his commander, flying through the Titans as though given wings, killing everything that dared stand in his way.

Yes, that was how Erwin fought.

It did not take him long to reach his commander, and as they flew past each other, even more Titans fell to their blades. They were a team; Erwin’s powerful blows and Levi’s speed fell enough Titans to make Hange drool with glee. But the oncoming hoarde was still large, and despite the Survey Corps’ best efforts, it did not seem to lessen.

It was time to retreat.

But even as they were retreating, they continued to fight, saving comrades and keeping each other safe. Erwin and Levi were usually in the air as one, and as one did they fell the Titans. 

Just as the walls came into sight, he could hear Erwin murmuring something, but he did not register just _what_  he had said until he and Erwin once again were forced to cut down two Titans charging towards them.

“Do you, Levi, accept me, Erwin Smith, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do we part?”

What a stupid thing to say, in the middle of a battle against too many Abnormals to count. They could die out here, for all he knew.

He did the top cut. Erwin did the bottom cut. The Titan fell to the ground and they ran alongside each other to their horses. Levi leaped up on his, Erwin swung on easily.

“I do.” 

More running from Titans. More charging towards them. He was flying through the air, posture relaxed, blades at the ready. Next to him, he could hear the hum of Erwin’s own gear.

“Do you?”

Back on their horses. The walls were in sight. The gate rolled open, then immediately closed. The Titans were left to wander outside.

But all he knew was Erwin’s tender embrace.

“I do.” 

**END**


End file.
